


Do You See What I See?

by amooniesong



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Enchroma Glasses, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: George wants to try on his new glasses with Sapnap, because who wouldn't want their boyfriend to be the first thing they saw?
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 275





	Do You See What I See?

George shifted on his seat, his legs crossed in front of him and the lighting in his bedroom turned down low. All that illuminated his face now was the glow from his computer, Sapnap’s face filling his screen. Despite it being the dead of night in England, with clouds blocking out the light from the moon and pollution blocking out the gently twinkling stars, it was still bright as day in Texas. The two had decided already that this would be the best time to do this, and so when George had hit the button to call Sapnap his heart had already been racing. 

He was going to see colours for the first time. He’d know what Sapnap  _ really  _ looked like after so many years of friendship. It seemed impossible to think that all he needed was a simple pair of glasses to be granted an entirely new world, and despite the smile on his face the anticipation was  _ killing him _ . All he had to do was press the glasses onto his face, that was it. It was  _ nothing _ .

“You don’t have to do this, y’know? If you’re not ready.”

George looked up to his screen as Sapnap spoke, and he wondered how intensely he’d been looking at the glasses to evoke that reaction from the man before him. The expression on his face was gentle - as it always was when they spoke alone - but George could see the concern in his eyes. Sapnap didn’t want this to be  _ too much _ , even now he wanted to make sure George was okay with whatever was happening. 

“I am, I  _ want  _ to do this. I want  _ you  _ to be the first thing I see.”

If they were recording, or if Dream was around, Sapnap would’ve given some kind of sarcastic reply for the sake of appearances. But no one else was there, just the two of them, and Sapnap didn’t have to pretend he wasn’t completely in love with the man before him.

“Can I record it? Just for me, it won’t go anywhere, I just want to remember your smile.”

George nodded, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed and took in a deep breath. This was it, and while there was a good chance that it might not work he  _ knew  _ that this was it regardless. He’d have an answer one way or another.

He closed his eyes, let his shoulders drop, and pushed the glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

George counted to three in his head before he let his eyes open. It took a second for him to truly realise the difference, blinking as he adjusted to what he saw, and then a laugh burst from his chest. His mouth opened, curving into a wide smile that spread from ear to ear as he looked at Sapnap for both the millionth and the first time.

So  _ that  _ was what he looked like.

“I--” George managed to get out the word but nothing more followed, his mind racing as he watched Sapnap’s face light up and smile in response. He’d seen it all before - the way dimples formed on his face and his cheeks rose just a little when he was truly happy - but seeing it in such vivid colour was completely new. He was beautiful,  _ utterly beautiful _ . His hair looked so soft under the light of day, stubble tickling his chin now standing out against his skin more than it previously had. With every passing second it became clearer to him what he was looking at - from the red on the wall behind him to the white of his shirt. Even the colours he’d seen before, the ones he knew, looked different.

He blinked again, and tears left his eyes. The blurring of his vision had Sapnap dancing out of focus but the colours were still there and still imprinted on his mind, and as he let out another laugh he brought his hands to his mouth, covering his face and shakily wiping away a few tears.

“They work, then?” Sapnap asked, and George nodded hurriedly.

“Yeah, they work.”

“What’s it like?”

“I can  _ see you _ .” George said breathlessly, wiping away the wetness from his cheeks and taking in a deep breath as he tried to compose himself enough to reply. He wanted nothing more than to break down into sobs, but he could do that in a moment. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could do that with Sapnap in front of him, nestled in his arms and holding him close while he looked at him in person.

“You’re  _ beautiful _ .”

“Wait, you’ve got a mirror on your desk? No fair.” Sapnap teased, George giggling and Sapnap letting himself laugh as he folded his arms and leaned closer to his screen. He wanted to be closer to George, not an ocean away, and suddenly the gap between them felt bigger than ever before. No camera or screen could bridge the distance he felt in that moment.

“I want to see you here.” George said, his voice quieter than before. “I did before but, I  _ need  _ to see you here now. I want to see if you’re even more beautiful in person.”

“I think we both know that I am.” 

Laughter filled the air around them, it filled the darkness in George’s room and the distance between them. Those thousands of miles, suddenly, were compiled into just a few inches once more. They laughed, they cried, they talked for hours on end until George conceded that he had to sleep and that he’d hold Sapnap to his promise.  _ He’d see if he was more beautiful in person, if it was the last thing he did _ .

# # #

In person, Sapnap’s lips were so much pinker, his skin a little lighter than the lighting in his bedroom had suggested. Beneath George’s fingers, his hair was just as soft as it had looked, and when he pulled back his cheeks were so much  _ redder  _ than anything he’d ever seen before.

  
Sapnap was  _ definitely  _ more beautiful in person. 

**Author's Note:**

> please hmu for any typos you spot - i've literally written this on my lunch break at work because of the video this morning! i hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> i have a couple of discord servers so if you'd like to join either a fanfic or a nanowrimo server lmk and i'll send you a link!


End file.
